Torn
by Harpell27
Summary: A lot of horrible things happened at the Abbey. One of the worst happened to Kai's sister, because of this he is very protective of her. But what happens when one of the Bladebreakers falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Seattle here we come," Max sat down on the plane.

"Yeah," Kai replied staring out the window.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked.

"Nothing," Kai glared.

"Hey where's all my food," Tyson dug in his backpack. "Hello, who is this?" he found a picture of a girl instead.

"That's my bag Tyson, not yours," Kai said coolly snatching the bag away.

"Who is she?"

Max took the picture. The girl was a tall bluenette with grey eyes and a warm smile. She was wearing a long skirt and a red tank top. "She's pretty."

"Of course she is," Kai tried to take the picture back.

Tyson took the picture back and the back of it. "Dearest Kai, it is good to know I'll be seeing you once again. It's been too long. Please stop by as soon as possible, I need to know the dates so I can get tickets. Your team is welcome to stay and train here. See you soon. Kala."

"Tyson," Kai growled.

"So who is she?" Ray asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Kenny shook his head.

"What chef?" Max asked.

"She's Kai's sister," Kenny replied. "The hair, eyes, and Kai's even more agitated nature than usual."

"But Kai doesn't have a sister," Tyson said.

"Yes, I do," Kai glared at Tyson and snatched his picture back.

"Since when?"

"Quite a while it seems. She looks around our age," Ray commented.

"Why don't you ever tell us anything," Tyson whined.

"You didn't have to know," Kai shut his eyes.

"Are we going to stay at Kala's house?" Max asked.

"Why? So Kala can clean up after Tyson."

"I'm not that messy," Tyson protested.

"Please."

*****

They got off the plane, picked up their luggage and were walking through the airport when they heard someone shout, "Kai Hiwatari."

Kai stopped and looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"Melissa, Kala's teammate."

Kai's eyes narrowed and his lips got thin, "We'll go say hi." He followed the girl out.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to do this last chapter but I don't own Beyblade.

And thanks to Suzanne for the review.

"Kai," Kala ran down the stairs and threw herself at Kai.

"Hey Kala," Kai hugged her.

"So you must be Ray, Kenny, Max, and Tyson. It's nice to meet you. You've already met Melissa. The two on the couch are Mark and Theo."

"We're not staying."

Kala sighed, "I blade anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I don't let Grandfather rule my life."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what that means."

"It's dangerous, it's suicidal."

"It's my life," she turned to walk away.

Kai grabbed her arm, "Exactly."

"I have it under control Kai."

"I forbid it."

"Ohhhh," Melissa, Mark and Theo ran out of the room.

"You forbid me," Kala's eyes got really wide then narrowed.

"Did you forget what happened in the Abbey?"

"Did I forget?" she shouted. "How could I forget? The pain, the humiliation, the torture. I still have the scars. And you, Kai Hiwatari, do not forbid me from doing anything."

"You could get hurt."

Ray walked up trying to diffuse the situation, "Kai we could all get hurt."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Stay out of this," Kai growled.

"You never tell anyone anything," Kala turned to Ray. "Iriella, my bit beast, is linked to me. I'm a part of her and she is a part of me. If she gets hurt, I get hurt. That doesn't mean I'll stop blading. I couldn't do that to her."

"And that's the way you feel," Kai looked at her.

"Kai, no. I can fight my own battles."

"We will settle this in Hiwatari fashion."

"Kai, this is stupid and barbaric."

"It's tradition."

Kala threw her arms up in the air, "Fine, two hours." She went back upstairs.

"What just happened?" Max looked at Kai.

"Two hours," Kai walked off.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah yeah I don't own beyblade.

Suzanne thanks for your review, I appreciate it.

This chapter is longer than the first two.....I don't know which length I like better. We'll see.

*****

"Hey Ray," Kala walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Ray looked up.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" she sat down next to him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well Hiwatari tradition states that if two members of the Hiwatari clan get into a stalemate in an argument they would fight and whoever won would be considered the winner of the argument and it is dropped. Well when they are of opposing gender the woman chooses a champion to fight it out with the man to decide the victor."

Ray choked on his water, "You want me fight Kai?"

"Please," she begged.

"What about Mark or Theo?"

"Are you kidding? I could beat them, Kai would wipe the floor with them and I would be forced to never blade again."

Ray looked at her, "You think I can beat Kai."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I don't know if I can. Besides he is my captain."

"I understand," she stood to leave.

He grabbed her arm, "So it would take a dinner and a movie to convince me."

She stared at him and smiled, "Are you saying in order for you to be my champion I'd have to go on a date with you?"

"Yes."

"You are so easily bought. Theo would have at least tried to get more out of me than that. I mean I am a Hiwatari."

"You haven't given me an answer," he stood up.

She grinned, "I guess I haven't."

"I'll cook."

"Are we getting desperate?" she laughed.

"Maybe, would it work if I was?"

Kala started laughing, "You're cute." She took a sash out of her hair and gave it to him. "My champion," she kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow night, I'll take care of desert," she walked out.

*****

Kala walked into the training room. Kai was in the middle wearing only a pair of black pants. "Where's your champion?"

"Coming," Kala calmly sat down with Melissa on her right and Mark and Theo on her left. The blade breakers were filling in. Ray walked in wearing white pants and the blue sash wrapped around his arm.

"Ray sit down," Kai glared at him.

"I'm Kala's champion."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Fine, first to draw blood wins."

"OK."

"On three," Kai stared at Ray. "One, two, three." Neither of them moved for several minutes. Suddenly Kai's hand shot out and hit Ray's stomach.

"Uh," Ray grunted and leapt back. He ran up to Kai and kicked him in the chest. Kai staggered back. Then Kai tackled Ray and Ray was on the ground with Kai pummeling him.

"Come on Ray," Kala cheered. Ray threw Kai off; they both got to their feet. Ray ran up to Kai and kicked Kai in his chest again. Then as Kai staggered back Ray kicked him in his jaw.

"Stop," Kai called and Ray backed up. Kai went over to the thrash can and spit out blood. "You win, Kala come," Kala stood up and followed Kai out. They went into the library and sat down, "Why Ray?"

"As opposed to whom? Mark and Theo didn't have a chance and you knew it."

"How did you convince him?"

"I asked him. It didn't take a lot. Maybe if you were nicer to people they wouldn't want to fight you all the time."

Kai sighed, "When's the date?"

"He asked me."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"No."

"Excuse me," she stood up.

"You're not going."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Drop the big brother crap Kai."

"You go out with him and I'll double his workload and I'll bench him."

"You, Kai, are just like Grandfather," she stormed out.

"Don't you dare say that," he followed.

"I'll say what I want Kai."

"No you won't and you're not going out with Ray."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Your brother."

"Blow off," they now stood head to head in front of everyone.

"It's not going to happen."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"I stand by what I said."

Kala smacked his face, "That's because you are a cold, heartless bastard," she walked off.

Ray looked at Kai, "Did you tell her she couldn't blade? Cause if I just went through that for nothing-"

"She can blade, you can't. You're benched."

"What?" the Blade breakers cried.

"Ray's benched."

"Cause he beat you? Come on Kai," Tyson cried.

"No, it's because we have a date isn't it?" Ray looked at Kai.

"You don't understand," Kai stared back.

"Well you're right about that. I don't understand."

"It would never work."

"Not with you standing in the way it won't. What's your deal? You won't let yourself be happy so no one else is allowed to be happy either."

"It's a family matter."

"It always is. And it's always something we can't know," Ray walked out.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Beyblade.

Thank you to sweetpinkdreams and suzanne for your reviews.

*****

"Hey," Kala poked her head in Ray's room.

"Hey," Ray was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Kala sat down next to him.

"No. He's my teammate, my captain, my friend. And he benches me and won't even explain himself. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with us going out but all he'll tell me is that I wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry, I really am. We can call it off if you want."

Ray sat up and looked at her, "What's the point in calling it off? I'm benched, let's go do something to earn it."

"Like what?" Kala laughed.

"I don't know, let's go dancing."

"Like a club or like really fancy ballroom dancing?"

"A club," Ray laughed.

"Let me go change."

"Meet downstairs in thirty."

"By my car," she walked out.

*****

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Kai stared at Kala.

"Clothes," she was wearing tight leather pants, a low cut long sleeve shirt that came halfway up her stomach and had silver stars on it and high heeled boots.

"Barely, you're not going out in that."

"Well it would be sluttier but I got to hide well you know.

"Go change."

"Blow a goat," she walked by him.

"Stop right now," he followed her into the garage.

"Hey," Ray was sitting on the hood of a Corvette. He had on jeans, a brown t-shirt that had a mushroom saying 'I am a fungi' and a green blazer that had a tiger embroidered on the back.

"Just for future reference, no one sits on my baby," Kala shoved Ray off her car.

"I thought I told you not to go out with Ray."

"You may have mentioned something about it," Kala shrugged. "You drive?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded.

"I will revoke driving privileges if you're reckless," she tossed her keys to him and got in the passenger seat.

"Ray don't get in that car," Kai shouted.

"Or what? You'll bench me?" Ray rolled his eyes and got in.

*****

"I can't believe them," Kai stormed into the house.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Go pack," he barked at the Blade breakers. "Now!"

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not staying here and watching them break each other's heart."

"How do you know they'll do that?" Kenny asked.

"I just do."

"Look Ray's a good guy, he won't hurt your sister," Max told him.

"It's not Kala I'm worried about, it's Ray."

The Blade breakers looked at each other confused, "You think Kala will hurt Ray?"

"She won't mean to, but she will."

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"She's not able to give Ray what he wants."

"Now Kai, Ray is not like that-" Tyson began.

"Her heart," Kai said softly.

"Oh."

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to -izza-x23-, garrulous-seeker, and suzanne for the reviews.

Oh and I still don't own Beyblade.

*****

Kala and Ray were dancing in a club when Iriella came into Kala's mind, 'I don't like him.'

'Iriella, I do like him a lot.'

'Well I don't.'

'Why?'

'His hair is longer than your.'

'Iriella.'

'It doesn't feel right.'

'Iriella please stop this, I want to have a good time with a good guy.'

'I want you to go home.'

"Kala what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"It's nothing really," she started to cry.

"Let's go home."

"OK."

*****

"Kai," Kala ran into the house and into his arms.

"It's ok Kala," he sat her down on the couch.

"You were right," she sobbed.

"He did you a great injustice."

"I did not," Ray walked in.

"Not you. Bit beasts pick their masters, they always have, it's their nature. Even ones that have been passed down in families don't always obey their masters if they don't like them. Grandfather picked one for Kala and fused it with her heart and soul. Iriella is too different from Kala. Kala doesn't have a whole to give because Kala doesn't have a whole heart. She will always be torn."

"Is that why you didn't…" Ray looked at Kai, then at Kala.

"Yes," Kai continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry Kai."

"You didn't know."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ray," Kala threw herself in Ray's arms.

"It's ok Kala," he held her.

'Battle her,' Drigger urged.

'What? Not now, she's too upset.'

'Battle her. I can talk to Iriella while you are battling, maybe we can work something out.'

'I don't know.'

'Ask her.'

Ray pulled Kala away, "Kala. I need to ask you something."

"Ok," she tried to dry her eyes.

"Drigger said if we battled he could try to talk to Iriella."

"We don't know if it'll do any good," Kai protested.

"What could it hurt?" Kala asked.

"It could put your heart into distress for one thing. How do you how she will react to someone else talking to her, telling her things she doesn't want to listen to? Kala I don't want to have to hold your hand in a hospital for the next month like last time."

"That was different."

"Kala," Kai looked at her and sighed. "Be really careful, if it feels like it could get out of hand please, please stop."

"I will," she hugged him.

"Whoa, what happened last time, because if it could put you in the hospital, I want all the facts," Ray asked.

"I got into an intense beybattle at the abbey when out of the corner of my eye I saw one of my friends being knocked down by a guard, I wanted to turn and help him, and Iriella was caught up in the battle. The two intense desires of my heart put a strain on it, at least that's what me and Kai think. The doctors said it was a complication of the procedure."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes let's try, I'll be careful," she looked at both of them. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry guys. I haven't updated in like a week. I didn't like the chapter so I kept rewriting it and then I got sick, it was a bad week.

Thanks so much to suzanne and Darkened-Storm for their reviews.

Anyway on with the story.

*****

Kai, Kala, and Ray walked up to the training room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I've already promised to be careful," Kala smiled. Her and Ray faced each other. "Let it rip," their blades spun in the dish.

"Drigger," Ray called out.

"Iriella," Kala yelled. Both bit beasts rose up. Iriella was a blue Pegasus with silver wings.

'Iriella, why are you doing this to your mistress?' Drigger asked.

'I have a life to live too,' Iriella told him.

'You have lived several lifetimes just as I have.'

'I didn't ask for this.'

'Neither did she.'

'I know,' Iriella sighed. 'Do you know how hard it is to experience human teenage emotions?'

'No but from my talks with Ray I could imagine that it is difficult.'

'Her emotions get tied with mine. It's so confusing and frustrating. It's not right.'

'No it's not.'

Iriella was silent for a minute. 'What kind of person is Ray?'

'He is sweet, compassionate, and honorable. He is one of my favorite masters I've had over my many lifetimes.'

'My life may be over when hers is.'

'Possibly.'

'That's what I'm scared of. Dying.'

'Do not be so scared of dying that you do not treasure the time you have. You may die but the way you live now, you prevent Kala from having a life to begin with.'

'I know. I have been trying to figure out human emotions for ten years now and I think I've understood pretty well until now. Her emotions for him don't match anything I've ever dealt with.'

Kala had been listening to the entire conversation through her link with Iriella. Ray could only hear half and Kai could only watch. "Iriella it is different. That's why it is important, because it's different," Kala called out.

Kai and Ray looked at her confused. "What?"

'She is right,' Drigger nudged Iriella. 'Ray is confused right now too. He tells me so. She is very important to him though.'

'I think he is important to her too,' Iriella turned to Kala. 'I have lived my life. It is unfair that mine may end, but it is equally unfair that yours shouldn't even have a chance to begin. I'm not saying that I will always agree but I'll try to understand,' Iriella went back into Kala's blade and it stopped spinning. Kala stared at it and started crying, "Thank you."

Drigger turned to Ray and smiled before going into ray's blade. Ray picked up both blades and walked over to Kala. "I guess I won," he grinned handing her back her blade.

Kala smiled, "I think I won."

"Really?"

Kala nodded, "Iriella said she is going to try to let me live my life."

"That's great," he hugged her.

"Where's Kai?" Kala looked around.

"I don't know; he was just here."

"I'm going to find him. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok," Ray nodded as Kala left. 'Thank you Drigger.'

'Your welcome.'

'Was that true? Am I one of your favorite masters?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you Drigger, I will try to live up to that.'

*****


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Beyblade.

Thanks to suzanne for the review.

*****

"Kai," Kala walked outside where Kai was laying on the ground. "I was looking all over for you. Where did you go?"

Kai shrugged, "It looked like a personal moment."

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"For what?"

"A chance to live my life Kai."

"Yeah, go enjoy it."

"Kai what's wrong?" Kala sat down next to him.

"It was supposed to be me and you," Kai stared at the sky. "We're not like everyone else. But now you've found someone."

"First off, I just met Ray. No way has he passed you, you are still the most important man in my life. Second, we will always be brother and sister. Third, hello you are Kai Hiwatari; any girl on this planet would die to get near you. You just have to let people in," Kala kissed his cheek and went inside.

*****

The next day Kai walked up to Ray in the kitchen. "You're unbenched."

"Thanks. Um Kai-" Ray began.

"Don't Ray. Listen I don't like this, but this is clearly what Kala wants. However if-"

"I won't hurt her Kai."

Kai chuckled, "Trust me; I'm not worried about you hurting her. But if Kala needs space or time just give it to her."

"I will Kai. Thank you."

"Kenny, Max, Tyson training tonight at six in the Beystadium."

"What about Ray?" Tyson asked.

"He is still recovering from yesterday. I won't let him get hurt from it," he sat down.

Kala sat a cup of coffee in front of Kai and whispered, "Thank you."

Kai sipped his coffee, "What?" he asked the blade breakers who were staring at him.

"You never let any of us off easy," Max stated.

"I'm not," he smirked as he gave Ray a piece of paper. "You're new training schedule that won't rehurt you."

Ray looked at it, "This is harder than my current schedule."

"Well if you want to be part of the Hiwatari clan you got to be tough," he walked out.

Kala laughed, "I think he likes you."

"I'd hate to see what would happen if he didn't," Tyson laughed.

"So would I," Ray stood up.

"You haven't finished," Theo stated.

"No time, I got a date tonight. I need to start so I can finish in time," he smiled and left.

*****

"So," Melissa dragged Kala into her bedroom. "What are you going to wear?"

Kala laughed, "It's not a big deal. It's a stay at home date and I don't even think it's a first date anymore since we have gone out."

"He is cooking for you and your brother likes him. We can't let him get away."

"I think if clothes would scare him off, Kai wouldn't like him."

Melissa was rummaging through her closet. "It still doesn't hurt to do a little something extra," she giggled. "By the way, me, Mark, and Theo are going to a movie tonight so you and Ray have the house to yourselves."

"Just what do you think we are going to do?"

"I don't judge," Melissa shrugged.

Kala rolled her eyes, "Why are we looking through your closet anyway? I can't wear your clothes."

"We're the same size….Oh yeah, I forgot sorry," Melissa sat down on her bed.

"It's ok really."

"Have you told Ray about them?"

"No," Kala bit her lip. "I'm scared to show anyone."

"What happened to if clothes would scare him away blah blah blah."

"It's not like I can take them off."

"But it's on the outside sweetie, what matters is the inside."

"So says the person who thinks the clothes makes the person."

"Well that's because I'm shallow. Let's go look in your closet then casual but super cute."

Kala laughed and followed Melissa out.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Beyblade.

Thanks to suzanne for the review.

*****

Kala walked into the kitchen, "Mmmm smells great."

Ray looked at Kala. "Oh thank goodness," he laughed.

"What?"

"Well it's good to see you didn't dress up, I was afraid you would and I would feel like a bum."

Kala laughed, "Nope but not because Melissa didn't try let me assure you."

"Are you telling me that you are not a high maintenance girl?"

Kala started setting the table, "I can be but most of the time I go for comfort."

"Good to know," Ray started dishing food onto plates.

"So you know a little about me. What about you? Got any siblings?"

"No," Ray put the dishes on the table. "Unless you count the White Tigers."

"That's your old team right?"

"Yeah," he looked at her surprised.

"You are part of my brother's team. I know a little about each of you."

"True," he pulled out her chair.

"Thanks," she sat down and looked at her plate. "What's this?"

"Coq au Vin with of course a baguette and a salad. "

Kala laughed, "I was expecting Chinese I'm not going to lie."

Ray looked down and laughed, "Oh I should have thought about that. It's my uncle's recipe. He is a chef in Paris."

"I see."

"I'm sorry; I thought you would like it. My uncle is the one who gave me the courage to go see the world."

"Well it is delicious."

"Did you forget about our deal?"

"What deal?"

"I make dinner, you make desert."

"Nope, it's done."

"What is it?"

"Nian gao"

Ray looked at her, "You made me a traditional Chinese cake because you thought I would be making Chinese," he started laughing.

Kala started laughing too, "Yeah. Now we have a traditional French meal with a Chinese desert."

"I love it," he wiped a tear from his eye. "So where did you meet Melissa, Mark, and Theo?"

"Where else? A beyblade shop. Melissa and I just clicked and a few weeks later they asked me to join," Kala stared at him.

"What did I get something on me?"

"No I was just looking at your eyes."

Ray looked away, "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Ray," she reached out for Ray's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I realize I'm different ok? Yeah I got cat eyes and fangs. I'm not normal and I get that."

"Ray, that's not what I meant. I like your eyes. They're intense."

Ray sighed, "I'm sorry, I just get tired of people gawking at me."

Kala smiled, "I understand that's why I wear long skirts or pants to hide my legs."

"What could possibly be wrong? You're beautiful."

Kala looked away. "I have scars covering most of my legs."

Ray gasped, "From what? What happened?"

"I told grandfather once that I wanted to be a ballet dancer, he punished me by having Boris take a whip to my legs. He told me that now I couldn't because ballerina's legs were pretty and now mine would never be."

Ray looked at Kala with his jaw opened, "That's horrible."

"Sorry I guess I spoiled dinner."

"Kala," Ray pulled her to her feet. "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Kala blushed, "Ray."

Ray reached over and turned on a cd player, "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course," she let him twirl her all over the kitchen.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Beyblade.

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Thank you to Suzanne and duckie lover 151.

*****

"Hey Ray," Max walked into his room.

"Hey," Ray stared out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he sighed. It's just-I don't know."

"Come on what's up buddy?"

Ray shut the door and window. "You have to promise me this doesn't leave this room."

"Yeah of course."

"I'm not sure about me and Kala."

"You guys just met, dude. You have time to figure this out."

"But I don't," Ray started pacing. "She has had a rough life and I don't want to hurt her. But on the other hand I have to be true to myself too. Can I love someone who won't be able to love me with their whole heart?"

"Ray calm down and repeat after me: I just met her, it's not time to pick china out."

Ray rolled his eyes, "You're not helping."

"Ray you are thinking too far a head," Max shrugged. "So she is fussed with a bit beast and if you guys have kids they might have a tail. So she is Kai's sister and he'll kill you if he thinks you hurt her. So she doesn't have a whole heart to give you. Who cares?"

"I care."

"Besides who really has a whole heart to give?"

"What?" Ray stopped pacing.

"Are you telling me, you have a whole heart ready to be given away?"

"Yes."

"Liar," Max sat down on the bed. "So we're not in your heart, or the White Tigers, or your family? No one owns any of your heart?"

"They do."

"Well Kala will have to share your heart just like you have to share hers."

Ray looked dumbstruck, "You're right Max."

"I know."

"So our kids will have a tail huh?" Ray smiled and sat down next to Max.

"It'll match those fangs of your," Max laughed.

"Brat."


End file.
